


Overlooked

by Everyoneisheretoday5



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Anywyas Ed and Em are overrated, F/F, I’m only adding the lumity tag because of the series, also a bit of a jab at the fandom for not appreciating him more, and I have a headcanon that one of the reasons that Gus is overlooked is because of those two, and it’s a character study of sorts?, even though he’s incredibly powerful, so this fic happened at 1 am, this is from Gus’s POV, will probably go back later and fix some stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everyoneisheretoday5/pseuds/Everyoneisheretoday5
Summary: Gus may be a prodigy, but it wasn’t like anyone actually acknowledged it.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 3
Kudos: 71





	Overlooked

When Luz had asked Gus about him being a prodigy, he definitely knew he had an answer to that.

He  _ was  _ a prodigy. Sure, Boscha used it as a way to taunt him, make fun of him because he was younger than everyone else in his class by two years, but it should be the other way around, he thought. Why make fun of someone if they’re better than you? To hide your insecurity?

Or maybe the reason that Bsocha chose this focal point to make fun of was because everyone else did it, behind his back at least. Boscha just had enough courage to say it to his face.

And it was so  _ stupid.  _

He remembers being younger, and practicing non-stop, copying his father’s illusions perfectly while still stumbling on how to say his R’s. He remembers being independent, and  _ bored,  _ as the teacher droned on and on about a concept he had already learned the year before, claiming it was advanced magic. 

He  _ loved  _ illusions. He still loves them. Their flexible magic can be used for almost any situation, and thier malleability and ability to disappear depends on the person, and their emotional state. He was fascinated by his father when he was 2, and now that he’s 12, he can hold a kaleidoscope of every gem and color in his hand in a flash, and marvel at his own creation instead of someone else’s.

But no one ever seems to marvel at his. 

When he was 10, he got moved up two grades, because of how much he complained about being ahead in everything. Teachers commented on the young boy passing each class without fail, mind sharp and fast, illusions so realistic it was like looking in a mirror. 

Someone was actually appreciating his hard work!! Someone was acknowledging the sleepless nights he spent perfecting a spell until it was indistinguishable from the example, and maybe even better than that. Gus felt whole for a week or so, seeing his stubborn pride in himself that he  _ knew  _ he deserved being reflected in someone else’s eyes. 

But after that, he didn’t stand out anymore. Everyone forgot about the boy permanently at the top of the class .

His top grades seemed to just be a permanent string of numbers and letters, like a post-it note that you forgot about but it’s still hanging in your room. And it’s not like he wasn’t trying anymore, because he was! He used illusions at any opportunity he could, fine-tuning his skills. 

He was small, and nothing ever changed though. All that happened was that students pushed through him in the halls like he wasn’t there, teachers never spoke to him except in rollcall or to say another perfect grade aloud, and he was overlooked. As always. 

But you know who wasn’t overlooked, even though Gus knew his illusions were better than theirs by a longshot and more? 

Amity Blight’s siblings. 

While the shy girl that Luz (apparently) was determined to become friends with seemed to hate drawing attention to herself, and hid in the shadow of the school’s top bully, Edric and Emira Blight were the exact opposite, stealing the spotlight effortlessly. 

They didn’t even have to do  _ anything.  _ Cast (combined!! They had to combine their magic to do anything that you could call “powerful”) one little spell, and teachers would come flocking over to them, marveling, wondering, praising. It was probably just because of their family status. It wasn’t exactly like they were commenting on how their magic even combined was slightly behind the rest of the people their age. 

No one ever seemed to remember that Amity was a Blight, because her brown-ginger roots were growing out, and she never acted like she acknowledged that she was part of a family that practically owned the Boiling Isles. (Everyone liked Boscha’s family too to an extent, but Gus didn’t know what went on in the potions track.) Edric and Emira however wore their dark-green hair with pride and status, and however much they goofed off, no one wanted to call them out on it in fear of upsetting their parents. 

For every copy of themselves that they did, Gus did 5. 

For every 6 attempts they did to get a spell right, Gus did 2.

For every missed assignment they had, Gus had none. 

He was 4 years younger than them, the two 16-year look-alikes towering over him in age and height, but he knew he was more advanced than them in every way. 

If they had a duel, Gus would no doubt win. Heck, he sent illusions to do his class work for him when he needed a break, so while Ed and Em were fending off his illusions as a pair (as always), he could sit in the stands eating popcorn and dozing off. 

And if they were any other people, any other student who got singled out by the teacher by hard work, Gus would have gone up to them to congratulate them as well. He loved the fellow students of his track, and occasionally teamed up with them to do something like create an elaborate float in the Emperor’s birthday parade of fear, or give the school a quick change of scene for an event, but all the older Blights had was green hair and an a tendency to play outlandish and horrible pranks on their shy baby sister. 

(Almost every month, another stupid rumor or story passed through the school about Amity, whether it was about how her hair had turned purple for a day, or the page of her diary posted in the girl’s locker room, or the bucket of water dumped on her head as she came through the door. All through her siblings.) 

All it took was a name for them to be worshipped, and Gus didn’t even want that. Why would he? It was unnecessary. 

And maybe Gus was being too petty about this! Complaining too much, overestimating himself. but he knew better than that. He and his (awesome) dad had worked on his self-esteem for years, and he knew the difference between stupid jealousy out of something he wanted, and jealously out of something he knew he deserved. 

He just didn’t want to be overlooked. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! Sorry for the lack of Lumity, but anyways thank you to @dumbassv32 for giving me the ideas to kick-start this.


End file.
